1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facial washing apparatus and more particularly, to a facial washer that enables the user to adjust water spray pattern automatically as well as manually.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fast development of the industry brings conveniences to our daily life, however it also brings pollution to the environment. Modern people face much pressure from the work. When returned home after work, one needs to immediately wash the wash and message the muscles of the face and then to get the body fully relaxed.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional facial washer for use to wash the face automatically. As illustrated, the facial washer comprises a basin 10, which has a plurality of jet nozzles 12 symmetrically arranged on the inside wall at two opposite lateral sides and an overflow vent 24 at a suitable location near the top, a water source 28 adapted to provide water to the basin 10 for enabling water to be forced out of the jet nozzles 12 to wash the user's face, a control box 18, which comprises a water gate valve 16 and a timer 14, a first water supply pipe 281 connected between the water source 28 and the water gate valve 16, a second water supply pipe 282 connected between the water gate valve 16 and the basin 10, a water pressure control valve 20 installed in the first water supply pipe 281, and two sensors 221 and 222 installed in the basin 10 at two opposite lateral sides. When the user's face is approaching the inside space of the basin 10, the sensors 221 and 222 are induced to send a signal to the control box 18 to open the water gate valve 16, enabling water to pass from the water source 54 through the water gate valve 16 to the basin 10 via the water supply pipes 281 and 282 and then to pass out of the basin 10 through the jet nozzles 221 and 222. Further, the water pressure control valve 20 controls the water pressure of the sprayed streams of water 28 coming out of the jet nozzles 221 and 222, and the timer 14 is set to control the water spraying time. This structure of facial washer eliminates the use of a water tap, and is a thoughtful design for old persons and children, preventing accidental impact. This design of facial washer can automatically control the water pressure and the water spraying time. However, the water ejecting angle of this structure of facial washer is not adjustable to fit users of different ages. Further, the user must keep the face approaching the sensors 221 and 222 so that the sensors 221 and 222 can be induced to open the water gate valve 16. When the user moves the face away from the sensors 221 and 222 over a predetermined distance during washing, the water gate valve 16 will be closed. It is not comfortable to constantly keep the face suspending in the basin 10 deeply during washing.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a facial washer that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.